Eine kalte Nacht heiß gemacht
by Ashura-chan
Summary: ASh und Misty sind in einem Sturm zusammen in einer Höhle eingeschlossen lest es bitte^^ ja?


Hey Leute ich hab schon lange nichts mehr von mir hören eh lesen lassen. Aber ich bin wieder  
da. Also ich habe schon sehr viele Geschichten mit sexuellem Inhalt gelesen und wollte es   
einfach mal probieren. Also wenn ihr diese Geschichte lest, dann gebt mir bitte am Ende eure  
Meinung, ja?  
^-^ Ashura-chan ^-^  
@~~~~~~ Eine kalte Nacht heiß gemacht ~~~~~~@  
Alter der Charaktere:  
  
Ash (18)  
Misty (19)  
Rocko (24)  
Es war eine kalte und stürmische Nacht. Ash und Misty hatten sich mal wieder verlaufen.  
Rocko hatte sich erkältet also war er in der letzten Stadt geblieben um sich zu erholen.  
Ash und Misty sind nur Widerwillen ohne ihn weiter gegangen, aber Rocko hatte darauf bestanden.  
das die beiden weiter gehen. Er sagte er würde sobald er kann wieder zu ihnen stoßen.  
  
Und nun saßen Ash und Misty in einer kalten Höhle irgendwo im Nirgendwo. Sie hatten es geschafft  
ein Lagerfeuer zu machen doch das half auch nicht sehr viel. Und Glurak der schon seit einer   
Weile wieder da war hätte in dem Regen nicht lange durchgehalten. Selbst Pikachu der sonst nicht  
in einen Pokeball geht hatte sich in seinen Pokeball verzogen. Auch Misty hatte Togepi in einen   
Pokeball gerufen damit es nicht krank wird. Nun waren die beiden allein.  
  
Es herrschte eine Totenstille in der Höhle und man konnte nur das toben des Sturmes und das schwere  
Atmen der beiden Trainer hören. Ash sah zu Misty rüber und sah das sie trotz ihrer Decke fror, ihm  
ging es auch nicht besser aber er starrte weiterhin zu ihr hinüber. Allein der Gedanke daran mit   
Misty hier oder irgendwo anders allein zu sein wärmte ihn auf. Aber er traute sich nicht ihr seine  
Gefühle zu gestehen da er sich nicht sicher war was sie fühlte und er wollte ihre Freundschaft nicht  
zerstören in dem er etwas dummes sagte.  
  
Misty wußte nicht was sie von Ash halten sollte, sie war sich über seine Blicke schon seit einem   
Jahr bewußt aber sie konnte sie einfach nicht deuten. Und genauso wie Ash wollte sie nichts zwischen  
ihnen zerstören. Sie fing wieder an zu zittern und bemerkte das ihre Decke und ihr Schlafsack völlig  
durchnäßt sind.   
  
"Misty warum legen wir uns nicht gemeinsam in meinen Schlafsack" fragte Ash und er war sich erst nicht  
ganz bewußt das er das gerade tatsächlich gesagt hatte. Es wurde ihm erst bewußt als er Misty's   
Blick in seine Richtung sah.  
"Was willst du damit sagen Ash" wollte Misty wissen. Sie war knallrot angelaufen, als sie darüber   
nachdachte was Ash gerade gesagt hatte. Sie sah zu ihm rüber und sah das er auch rot geworden ist.  
"A... also ich meine dein Schlafsack ist naß und meiner ist noch zu gebrauchen und n...nun ja ich hab  
mal gehört das Wanderer in solchen Situationen zusammen schlafen um sich warm zu halten und d...dachte  
wir sollten es vielleicht auch so machen" stotterte Ash auf einmal nach einer kurzen Pause los.  
  
Misty konnte sich ein lächeln Nicht verkneifen. Ash war jetzt schon 18 Jahre alt und war immer noch  
scheu über solche Sachen zu reden. Aber ihr Gewissen sah ein das er recht hatte. Also stimmte sie   
seiner Idee zu. Ganz im Geheimen freute sie sich darauf in seinen Armen zu schlafen.  
  
Also kuschelten die beiden sich gemeinsam in Ash's Schlafsack und versuchten eine Stelle zu finden in  
der sie sich nicht die ganze Zeit berührten. Ash wußte das wenn Misty nicht bald damit aufhörte sich   
so zu bewegen würde es sehr peinlich für ihn werden. Er war sich seiner Errektion sehr bewußt, aber er  
atmete auf als Misty endlich eine Position fand und sich nicht mehr bewegte. Er war aber auch gleich-  
zeitig enttäuscht das sie sich nicht mehr an ihn preßte. Er versuchte sich auf etwas anderes als  
Misty's weichen Körper zu denken der sich an seine recht Seite preßte um wie es schien seine Sinne   
noch ein wenig mehr zu reizen.  
  
Misty wußte erst nicht wie sich hinlegen soll und versucht krampfhaft eine Position zu finden in dem   
sie Ash nicht ganz berührte. Nach ein paar Drehungen waren ihre Brüste mehrmals an seinem Arm vorbei  
gerieben und waren nun beide steif und erregt. Misty versuchte den Gefühlen in ihrem Körper Herr zu  
werden aber sie konnte den Gedanken nicht abstreifen das sie hier mit Ash alleine in einem Schlafsack  
in seinen warmen Armen war. Kurz darauf fing sie an zu dösen und stellte sich vor wie es wäre mit Ash  
zu schlafen, ich meine richtig schlafen. Schon nach ein paar Minuten fing ihr Höschen an feucht zu werden.  
Sie konnte an nichts anderes mehr denken und fing leise an zu stöhnen.  
  
Ash lag derweilen wach und hörte sie stöhnen und freundete sich mit seinem Problem an. Er war mittlerweile  
so hart das er Angst hatte sich zu bewegen. Aber wenn er nicht bald etwas tun würde, würde es noch pein-  
licher für ihn werden. Auf einmal schrak er zusammen. Misty hatte ihren Arm um seine Taille gelegt und   
kuschelte sich an ihn als währe er ein großer Teddybär. Er spurte ihre Nippel die sich in seinen rechten   
am bohrten. Er fing an zu schwitzen und versuchte sich aus ihrer Umarmung zu befreien aber mit seinen Glück  
ging es schief.  
  
Misty wußte einfach nicht mehr was sie tun sollte die Bilder von ihr und Ash, nackt zusammen ihn einem Akt   
von leidenschaftlicher Liebe versunken. Sie wußte nicht wie er fühlte und was er über sie dachte doch sie  
konnte sich einfach nicht mehr zurückhalten und schlang ihren Arm um seine Taille und drückte ihn. Nach   
einer Weile fing er an sich zu bewegen und ihr Arm rutschte weiter nach unten, als sie über seinen Schritt  
glitt bekam Misty einen Schock. 'Kann es das sein was ich denke das es ist' fragte sie sich selbst in   
Gedanken aber das Gefühl war zu schnell vorüber als das sie es klar definieren konnte. Aber sie war sich  
fast sicher sie hätte seinen Penis berührt und er war stocksteif. Aber das war sicherlich nicht möglich.  
Doch Misty faste einen Entschluß, sie wollte endlich Sicherheit haben darüber was sie fühlt und sie wollte  
wissen ob Ash auch so fühlt wie sie.   
  
"Ash, kann ich dich mal was fragen" konnte Ash sie fragen hören und anstatt ihr zu antworten grunzte er nur  
das er sie gehört hatte und sie ruhig weiterreden soll. Er dachte er hätte so etwas wie Furcht oder Aufregung  
in ihrer Stimme gehört, aber das war sicher nicht möglich. Er traute seiner Stimme im Moment nicht da er   
seit dem Moment als Misty's Hand über sein Glied strich er dieses wunderbare Gefühl nicht mehr aus dem Kopf  
bekam und er sich sicher war wenn er jetzt etwas sagen würde, würde seine Stimme zittrig und hoch heraus  
kommen.   
  
"Ash ich muß dir was sagen ich kann es einfach nicht mehr zurück halten und ich muß wissen was du darüber   
denkst. Weißt du seit ungefähr zwei Jahre fühle ich mehr als nur Freundschaft dir gegenüber. Und ich a...  
also was ich sagen will ist i... ich lie..liebe d...dich Ash" stotterte sie schließlich. Sie war sich nicht   
sicher aber sie würde sagen das sie Ash seufzen gehört hat. Und in der Tat Ash weinte. Er drehte sich zu  
Misty und sah ihr in die Augen. Misty sah in diese dunklen braunen ja schon fast goldenen Augen und wußte   
schon bevor er etwas sagte was sie wissen wollte. Sie lächelte ihn an, aber sagte noch nichts sie wollte  
es von ihm selbst hören.  
  
Als Ash hörte was Misty sagte lies er den Atem den er gehalten hatte in einem großen erleichterten Seufzer   
von sich und fing vor Freude an zu weinen. Er drehte sich rum um Misty in die Augen zu sehen. Er sah ihr in  
die Augen und wußte sofort das sie das was sie gerade gesagt hatte auch gemeint hatte. Er war so erleichtert  
das er sich nicht einmal über seine Tränen schämte. Er holte noch einmal tief Luft um ihr zu antworten.  
  
"M... Misty ich liebe dich auch, aber ich habe mich einfach nicht getraut es dir zu sagen. Weil ich Angst  
hatte das du nicht das selbe fühlen wirst und mich auslachen oder noch schlimmer das du mich für immer ver-  
lassen würdest" antwortete Ash auf Misty's Frage. Diese war sehr erleichtert endlich Gewißheit über Ashs   
Gefühle ihr gegenüber zu haben. Sie lächelte und strich ihm sanft die Tränen von seinem Gesicht. Als sie  
das tat fing Ash auch an zu lächeln.  
  
Ash war sehr froh diese Last nach zwei Jahren nun von seinem Herzen zu haben. Und bracht sein Gesicht näher   
zu ihrem um ihre Lippen das erste mal in einem Kuß zusammen zu bringen. Und Misty kam diesem auch gleich  
freudig nach. Ihre Lippen berührten sich und beiden hatten das Gefühl noch nie etwas so schönes erlebt zu   
haben. Keiner von ihnen wollte sich von dem Jeweils anderen trennen aber irgendwann würde die Not nach   
Sauerstoff zu groß und sie brachen den Kuß. Doch nicht für lange den die beiden wollt das Paradies das sie  
gerade gefunden hatten nicht wieder verlassen und versanken gleich in den nächsten Kuß.   
  
Als Misty sah was Ash vor hatte bekam sie dieses Gefühl von totalem Glück in ihr. Mit Enthusiasmus kam sie   
Ash entgegen und sie erlebte ihren ersten Kuß mit dem den sie liebte. Doch es blieb nicht bei dem einen   
Kuß. Bald waren die beiden in einer Leidenschaftlichen Umarmung. Plötzlich wurde Misty bewußt das Ash Penis  
gegen ihren Bauch drückte und sie hatte auf einmal wieder dieses warme Gefühl zwischen ihren Beinen das sie  
vorhin schon ihn ihren Träumen hatte. Langsam lies Misty ihre Hand von Ashs Schulter über seine Brust runter   
zu seinem Schritt gleiten und fing an ihn dort leicht über dem Material seiner Jeans zu streicheln. Sie   
spürte wie er zusammenzuckte als sie ihn dort berührte aber er entspannte sich auch gleich wieder. Und   
konzentrierte sich weiter darauf sie zu küssen.  
  
Ash überkam ein Gefühl der Kälte als Misty's Hand seine Schulter verließ aber er erschrak als er ihre Hand  
auf seinem Glied spürte. Er konnte fühlen wie sie ihn durch den Stoff seiner Jeans streichelte und er wurde  
sofort wieder Steinhart. Doch das störte ihn im Moment reichlich wenig da er jetzt selbst genug Mut fand   
Misty zu berühren. Er legte seine Hände auf ihre Brüste und fing an sie zu massieren. Er spürte wie ihre   
Nippel verhärteten und gegen seine Handflächen preßten. Als würden sie versuchen durch ihr T-shirt zu brechen.  
  
"Ash willst du das wirklich tun, willst du wirklich mit mir schlafen" fragte Misty als sie Ashs heiße Küsse  
auf ihrem Nacken genoß. Als Antwort gab er ihrem T-shirt einen Ruck und hatte es ihr auch schon über den   
Kopf gezogen. Er verlor keine Zeit diese beiden Berge von denen er jede Nacht geträumt hatte auch noch aus  
dem BH der sie gefangen hielt zu befreien. Er hielt einen Moment inne und betrachtete die beiden weißen   
Berge mit den beiden rosig Pinken Nippeln die steif und völlig erregt aufstanden. Misty fand sich selbst erröten  
als Ash sie so intensiv ansah. Doch er lächelte sie nur an und nahm einen der beiden Nippel in den Mund und  
fing an ihn zu lecken und saugen. Misty wußte nach ein paar Minuten nicht mehr wo ihr der Kopf steht und fing  
an Ash sein T-shirt auszuziehen. Als sie es endlich schaffte dieses enge schwarze Shirt von seinem Oberkörper   
zu entfernen staunte sie nicht schlecht. Ash hatte einen harten Waschbrettbauch und ein Paket six-pack Muskeln.  
  
Ash konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen und fing an, an Misty's Hose und Unterhose zu arbeiten. Er mußte   
lachen als Misty ihm sein Shirt auszog und in Faszination seine Brust streichelte. Er war sich im klaren das  
weder sie noch er schon einmal mit jemandem geschlafen hatten sie waren beiden noch Jungfrauen und sie beide  
waren noch unerfahren und mußten erst noch lernen. Doch als sie anfing ihm den Rest seiner Kleidung auszuziehen  
wurde ihm klar das als dies nicht zählte solange sie sich liebten.   
  
Misty war sich bewußt das sie ihr Jungfräulichkeit jetzt und heute an Ash verlieren wird. Es gab keinen Weg   
mehr drum rum. Sie beide wollten es und keine Macht der Welt konnte sie jetzt noch aufhalten. Sie wurde sich   
auf einmal bewußt das Ash nicht mehr über ihr war sondern zu seinem Rucksack gekrabbelt war und nach etwas   
suchte. Kurze Zeit später war er wieder über ihr und zeigte ihr das er nur ein Kondom aus seiner Tasche ge-  
holt hatte. Nun war die letzte Chance nein zu sagen und das war Misty bewußt. Doch das war was sie wollte.  
  
Ash lächelte als Misty ihm das Kondom aus der Hand nahm, es öffnete und es ihm überstreifte. Er sah ihr noch   
einmal in die Augen die in der Dunkelheit der Höhle wie zwei Diamanten strahlten und sah das sie ihm zunickte.  
Ash nahm das als Zeichen dafür das sie bereit war und positionierte sich über ihr. Er sah ihr noch einmal in   
die Augen und wisperte ein sanftes 'Entschuldigung' in ihr Ohr und drang mit einem Stoß in sie ein.   
  
Als Misty Ash's Wispern hörte biß sie die Zähne zusammen und wartet auf dem Schmerz. Und er kam aber über den  
Schmerz hinaus fühlte sie wie Ash in sie eindrang und sie ausfüllte. Er füllte sie perfekt aus, als wären sie  
für einander geschaffen worden. Ash hielt einen Moment lang still. Dann fing er an am Anfang leicht und langsam  
seine Hüften gegen ihre zu stoßen. Dann wurde er immer schneller und härter. Misty war sich sicher das sie schon  
nach ein paar Sekunden keinen Schmerz mehr fühlte. Sie versank ganz in die Sensationen über das was gerade   
passierte. Schon nach ein paar Minuten spürte sie das sie zum ersten mal kommen würde. Und in der Tat ein   
gewaltiger Orgasmus durchfuhr ihren Körper. Als sie von ihrem Ritt in die Sterne wiederkam spürte sie das Ash   
immer noch nicht befriedigt war und er weiterhin mit Stößen in einem Rhythmus so alt wie die Gezeiten in sie stieß.  
  
Ash merkte erst als Misty's Muskeln an ihm zogen das sie einen Orgasmus hatte. Doch er störte sich nicht weiter  
daran und konzentrierte sich weiter darauf sie zu lieben. Er merkte nun langsam wie sich ein kribbeln in seinem   
Rücken bildete und er wußte das er bald auch kommen wird. Misty merkte ebenfalls das Ash bald kommen würde, da  
er mehr aggressiv in sie stieß. Stoß um Stoß wurden sie beide wieder hochgetrieben.  
  
Misty kam zum zweiten mal und war froh das sie Ash ihren Namen stöhnen hörte. Sie spürte wie sein Samen das Kondom   
in ihrem Körper ausfüllte und beide mit ihren Gedanken in den Himmel abtauchten. Sie war stolz das sie zusammen   
gekommen waren. Nur wenige Paare brachten dies fertig.   
  
Nach einer Weile kam Ash mit seinen Gedanken wieder auf die Erde und zog seinen Penis samt Kondom sanft aus Misty.  
Er warf das Kondom weg und legte sich wieder neben Misty die sich gleich an ihn kuschelte und er schloß seine  
Arme um sie. Sie flüsterten sich für eine Weile noch einige Liebkosungen ins Ohr und fielen dann gemeinsam ein.  
Um am Morgen in den Armen des anderen Aufzuwachsen und in eine neue Welt einzutauchen. Sie waren jetzt zusammen   
und in dieser Nacht hatten sie einen Bann geschlossen der nie mehr getrennt werden sollte. Sie schliefen die ganze   
Nacht in den Armen des anderen ohne auch nur Aufmerksamkeit dem kalten Strom draußen zu schenken.  
The End  
A/N Und wie findet ihr meine Geschichte. Bitte sagt mir eure Meinung. Dies war meine erste Geschichte dieser Art.  
Und ich entschuldige mich für alle Fehler die ich gemacht hab aber ich hatte keine Zeit noch mal alles zu lesen.  
  
Oh ja Pokemon gehört nicht mir sondern Nintendo und Game Freak und allen anderen, ich leihe mir die Figuren nur  
für eine kurze Zeit.  
Oh und wenn ihr wollt dann schreibe ich eine Zweite Geschichte dazu aber ihr müßt mir schon sagen ob ich das tun  
soll oder nicht.  
Bis dann eure  
  
^-^ Ashura-chan ^-^ 


End file.
